Blood Surveillance Squad
Vorkommen: LowSecthumb Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: 'Blood Überwachungsstaffel ''Blood Surveillance Squad ist eine Eskalation, sie kann im LowSec Komplex Provisional Blood Outpost ausgelöst werden Erste Stufe '''Beschreibungstext: It seemed for a while you would manage to get all of the Blood ships, but evidently one of them has slipped away. Luckily your scanners seem to have gathered enough information to give you its approximate destination. Man landet an einem "Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate". Gegner vor dem Tor *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Fanatic/Shade) *3 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Raider/Reaver) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Priest) ''- nicht immer'' Der Abschuss des Dark Blood Cruisers löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dark Blood Qualität). Sollte kein Factionschiff anwesend sein, empfiehlt es sich, durch das Tor zu fliegen - andernfalls ist dieser Schritt nicht notwendig. thumb|Blood Surveillance Squad 1 - Blood Security Station hinterm TorDas Beschleunigungstor ist nicht verriegelt, es kann beflogen werden, ohne zuvor ein Schiff abschiessen zu müssen. Hinter dem Tor wartet eine recht grosse Anzahl von Gegnern, es sind seltsamerweise auch Guristas Schiffe darunter. Jedoch fliegt ein Teil davon unmittelbar nach Anknunft weg, übrig bleiben.... Gegner hinter dem Tor *3 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Annihilator/Murderer/Nullifier/Killer) - Jammer *2-3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Priest/Arch Sage/Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *4 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Daeler/Revolter) *3-4 Battelcruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Seer) Diese Gegner bewachen eine kleine Struktur: Blood Security Station. Der Abschuss dieser Struktur kann die zweite Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig enden, so erscheint folgendes Popup: The station databanks contain information on the local Blood Covenant security network, an array of stations spread throughout the region. However, data reveals no locations or other clues as to where you might find these stations and you realize that the ships you saw warp out on your arrival have managed to slip away. Zweite Stufe Beschreibungstext: The station databanks contain information on the local Blood Covenant security network and among it; a location of yet another station similar to this one. That is your best clue as to where the ships that fled as you entered have gone. Man landet wieder an einem "Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate". Gegner vor dem Tor *4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Sage/Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *3 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop) *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Arch Sage) ''- nicht immer'' Der Abschuss des Dark Blood Cruisers löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dark Blood Qualität). Sollte kein Factionschiff anwesend sein, empfiehlt es sich, durch das Tor zu fliegen - andernfalls ist dieser Schritt nicht notwendig. thumb|Blood Surveillance Squad 1 - Blood Security Outpost hinterm TorDas Beschleunigungstor ist nicht verriegelt, es kann beflogen werden, ohne zuvor ein Schiff abschiessen zu müssen. Hinter dem Tor wartet eine recht grosse Anzahl von Gegnern. Jedoch fliegt ein Teil davon unmittelbar nach Anknunft weg, übrig bleiben.... Gegner hinter dem Tor *2 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *3 Battelcruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Phantom) *3 Cruiser (Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *4 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Engraver/Reaver) *3 Destroyer (Corpior Devoter/Friar/Visionary) Diese Gegner bewachen eine kleine Struktur: Blood Security Outpost. Der Abschuss dieser Struktur kann die dritte Eskalationsstufe auslösen. Dritte Stufe Beschreibungstext: To your dismay, the main computers of this station took a direct hit during your assault and any information that might have been there is gone up in smoke. However, your instruments ran through the data from the fleeing ships and have come up with this location as a suggestion to where they might have warped. Man landet schon wieder an einem "Newly Constructed Acceleration Gate". Gegner vor dem Tor *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Sage/Arch Prist/Dark Priest) *5 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Exorcist/Phantom) *2 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Herald/Upholder) ''- web/scramble'' *1 Faction Cruiser (Dark Blood Arch Sage) ''- nicht immer'' Der Abschuss des Dark Blood Cruisers löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, Faction-Munition, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dark Blood Qualität). Sollte kein Factionschiff anwesend sein, empfiehlt es sich, durch das Tor zu fliegen - andernfalls ist dieser Schritt nicht notwendig. Das Beschleunigungstor ist nicht verriegelt, es kann beflogen werden, ohne zuvor ein Schiff abschiessen zu müssen. Hinter dem Tor wartet wieder eine recht Anzahl von Gegnern. Dieses Mal jedoch ist es nicht so dass ein Teil davon wegwarpt - eher im Gegenteil: Anfangs sind nur wenige Schiffe da, die Verstärkung trifft aber nach wenigen Sekunden ein. Gegner hinter dem Tor *5 Battelcruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Fanatic/Phantom/Seer) *3 Cruiser (Corpum Dark Priest/Shadow Sage) *7 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Converter/Friar/Templar) Diese Gegner bewachen einige Wrackteile, die in einer kleinen Wolke treiben. Vierte Stufe thumb|Blood Surveillance Squad 4Beschreibungstext: It looks like the most interesting of these Blood ships got away during the fight. Luckily for you though, one of its communication devices seems to be malfunctioning and is for no apparent reason sending out a constant stream of thumping sounds. Your instruments have no problems tracing where it is coming from. It is an extremely irritating sound. Aggrivating too. The thumping of doom. Diese vierte und letzte Stufe findet ebenfalls im LowSec statt (kein NullSec!). zu Beginn sind keine Gegner anwesend. Sie erscheinen, wenn man sie Station Moka beschiesst. Gleichzeitig verursacht die Station Smartbomb-Schaden. Erste Welle - wenn man Moka ''bis in die Armor beschiesst Meldung: ''The pirate station has deployed additional sentry guns and ships in its defense. The pirate station has activated a smartbomb, damaging all hostile ships within its range! More pirate reinforcements have arrived. The pirate station has called on reinforcements from a nearby deadspace pocket. The pirate station has called on reinforcements from a nearby deadspace pocket. The pirate station has activated a smartbomb, damaging all hostile ships within its range! The pirate station has activated a smartbomb, damaging all hostile ships within its range! *6 Blood Heavy Missile Batteries *3 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Priest/Sage) ''- NOS'' *9 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Exorcist/Fanatic/Phantom/Shade) *10 Cruiser (Corpum Arch Priest/Dark Priest/Shadow Sage *2 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Diviner/Engraver/Raider) *7 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Converter/Devoter/Templar/Visionary) Mit etwas Feingefühl kann man die Station Moku so anschiessen, dass die (obenstehenden) Gegner nicht alle auf einmal erscheinen. Zweite Welle - wenn Moka ''Strukturschaden erhält. Meldung: ''More pirate reinforcements have arrived. More pirate reinforcements have arrived. *4 Elite Cruiser (Elder Corpum Arch Templar/Revenant) ''- NOS, Tracking Disruptor'' *2 Elite Frigates (Elder Corpii Herald/Upholder/Herald) ''- web/scramble'' *4 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Bishop/Seer) *3 Destroyer (Corpior Cleric/Friar) Dritte Welle - wenn Moka platzt. Meldung: More pirate reinforcements have arrived. Marin Matola: Noooo! You've just ruined years of research. I can't believe it. You will PAY for that, mongrel! *2 Battlecruiser (Corpatis Fanatic/Phantom) *5 Elite Frigates (Blood Wraith) ''- web'' *1 Faction Cruiser (Motoh Olin) Mit dem Abschuss von Motoh Olin endet die Eskalation und es escheint folgendes Popup: For a while there, you almost wished you had brought more friends with you and you are relieved you managed to blow the station before more could scramble against you. You are also relieved you managed to kill off that blasted gurgle sound. Permanently. In der Beute von Motoh Olin findet man gewöhnlich Deadspace Corpus C-Type und/oder Dark Blood Faction Modul(e), das Salvage kann Tech2-Qualität erreichen. Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:Blood Raiders Kategorie:LowSec